


There's Something About her...

by Whatadream24



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Adult Content, Drug Use, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Romantic Friendship, Three-Shot story, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatadream24/pseuds/Whatadream24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Michael and Amanda are getting along so much better and things have been going great with Trevor. He's met a girl, a decent girl with a strange past but she's just not any simple looking girl; she has long black hair and deep blue eyes that remind him an awful lot of a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a few months after the game ends; I have found out that Michael is actually 45 years old, not 48 which says on his tombstone and that Trevor is 48 which makes him the older one. I was kind of surprised to read it but I always kind of liked Trevor as the dominant one so...it's okay! If you guys already knew that, sorry for sounding like a dork
> 
>  
> 
> ~This is just a little two-shot story between Michael and Trevor. I've had this idea in my head for so long and now I finally have the guts to post it. It's a Trevor-can't-have-Michael-so-he-has-to-look-for-someone-who-resembles-him-in-some kind-of-way story :P I have been on a Trevor/Michael kick for a long time and need to get it out of my system!! I hope it's good!
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, I do NOT own anything or any characters from the making of this! I gladly leave them to Rockstar...except Monica!

When Michael heard about Trevor's good news, he was genuinely happy for him. It sounds like he's getting at least his personal life back together and the woman is perfect for him. She's young and has a insane temper like Trevor; Amanda and Michael are very close now and it took a while to get here but they're happy again and that's all Michael ever wanted. Michael leaves the house and jumps into his tailgater, on his way to Sandy Shores. Trevor is already aware of his arrival so Michael doesn't have to worry about showing up uninvited.

 

When Michael finally arrives, he parks his car along the fence and cuts the engine, slipping himself out, looking fine as ever. Michael meets Trevor on the front porch, smoking a cigarette and looking as filthy as ever. "Ah, the snake himself!" Trevor teases taking a long drag off his cigarette just before flicking it aside, standing taller than Michael.

 

Michael sighs and removes his sunglasses. "Nice to see you too Trevor, so where's this woman of yours?" he asks making his way into the muggy trailer, meeting her all on his own. She's seen sitting on the kitchen counter in one of Trevor's dirty t-shirts, her long dark hair a mess but other than that, she looks amazing, almost too much for someone like Trevor. The meth dealer slips passed Michael and offers him some Pisswasser. Michael gladly takes one and knocks off the tab on the corner of the counter.

 

"Michael this is Monica, Monica, Michael," Trevor introduces them sloppily, leaning against the sink, sipping from his lukewarm bottle. The young woman smiles and drags her blue eyes up down and all around Michael, admiring his rich asshole style. 

 

"I've heard a lot about you Mr. rich man," the woman says softly, wrapping an arm around Trevor's shoulders. Michael just nods his head, not amused. "I bet," he's the first to finish off his booze and he sets the empty bottle on the counter. "So do you work, Monica?" Michael decides to get somewhat personal taking a seat on the couch. The woman bats her eyes and slides off the counter, claiming her spot beside Michael. "Sure, it's not the best but I make pretty good money," she answers the curious man truthfully and takes another sip off her bottle, crossing her legs. Michael nods his head and looks over at Trevor.

 

"Hm, that's good, so how long have you two been together?" Michael keeps on flapping his trap, putting one arm against the back of the couch, not realizing how close he is to Monica. The dark haired woman scratches her head and smiles over at Trevor. "A couple months I would say, I'm just crazy 'bout him," the woman confesses and Trevor smiles faintly, raising his bottle to her. 

 

Michael pats his knee and stands up. "You two hungry, it's a little past lunch time and I'm starving?" he asks out of the blue and Trevor finishes the last of his Pisswasser before nodding. "Fuck yeah just let me get out of these filthy things first," the meth head says and scurries off into the bedroom to exchange his sweats for something more decent. When he returns, he wraps an arm around Monica's shoulder and Michael leads the way.

 

.

 

After their lunch break, the three of them head back into Trevor's trailer and the two love birds take over the couch. Michael simply stares and grabs his shades from the countertop.

 

"I should be getting my ass home, don't want to worry Amanda," the ex-con announces and waves at the two but Trevor jumps from the couch and stops the man from leaving. "How about a couple more drinks, I haven't seen your fat ass in a while since the split?" the older man suggests, pulling out another pisswasser from the fridge in order to make Michael stay. 

Monica lounges back into the couch and smiles. "Come on Mr. rich man, stay," the woman off to the side says softly and Trevor raises a dark brow, waving the bottle in Michael's face.

 

"Amanda is probably fine so just have a seat and take another drink," the meth dealer snickers and forces the bottle into Michael's chest. The man takes it and sighs, leaning back into the kitchen counter. Trevor offers Michael the unoccupied spot next to Monica but he declines and stays right where he is, taking a long drink of the alcohol. Silence overcomes the open air quickly and nobody says a word; Trevor taps his foot but that's about it.

 

"Monica, do you mind me asking where it is that you work, just to break the damn awkward silence?" Michael asks with a fake smile planted on his lips, taking another drink. Monica looks quickly over at Trevor and he just shrugs his shoulders. Trevor's eyes shift to the floor and stare blankly, legs spread wide and arms laid comfortably across the back of the couch. The woman furrows her brows and uncrosses her legs, pulling at the bottom of her shorts, leaning into her lap. Michael can tell that something about his question is bothering her but he just drinks away and waits patiently. 

 

"Well I-I'm a prostitute," she admits very lowly but Michael heard it. He nearly chokes on his beer but swallows it instead and tries to calm himself down. Trevor notices the other man's smile and it makes him furious. It takes Michael a moment to say something. "Someone as attractive as you shouldn't be out on the streets but it's your life honey, we all gotta' make money some way," the fatter man downs the last of his booze and sets the bottle in the sink right behind him. Trevor breathes in hard through his nose and leaves Monica's side. The woman can see where this is going; 

 

"It was hard for her to get a fucking job Mikey, none of the places around here would even give her a chance so don't you even dare laugh!" Trevor growls and points a finger at Michael who's always ready for a fight. He pushes Trevor's hand away and tightens his brows. "Why the hell would I laugh Trevor?" Michael looks into a pair of sandy brown eyes and stares him up and down like some kind of predator. Trevor does the exact same thing and Monica raises up from the couch to break up the incoming fight.

 

"Hey, I'm fine Trevor, he wasn't laughing but it is a pretty sad job, I fucking hate it," she informs the two men and she makes her way into the bedroom. Trevor only assumes Michael made her upset and so the death glare he gives Michael tells him to get the hell out before shit hits the fan. 

Michael raises his arms in defeat and leaves. 

 

.

 

When night comes around, Trevor can't stop the guilt from bubbling up inside his chest. It's 8 o'clock and Monica is out doing her thing, while Philips stays inside puffing on his filthy over-used pipe. Monica knows he's a meth head, she knows he's a psycho but what she doesn't know is that he is forever bound by Michael. He's already told her some of his weird and sick fucked up stories that he's done in the past and still does today, but he's still waiting to tell her about his obsession with Mr. "rich man", as Monica likes to call him.

 

He finishes what's left in the pipe and sticks it back underneath his mattress, flopping down onto it. His aches and his worries suddenly disappear and he feels ultimately weightless. His eyes begin to close all on their own and before too long, Trevor is out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This update contains adult material! Other than that, I hope you enjoy :)

The morning sun manages to wake the beast and he's not too happy about it. His head pounds the minute he sits upright, back against the headboard. Monica is right beside him, still asleep, clothed in nothing but the filthy sheets and the sight of her makes him smile. With an knotted stomach, Trevor leans over Monica's shoulder and kisses her cheek. He rests one hand over her creamy shoulder and feels just how warm she is. 

 

The woman shifts a little under Trevor's touch and slowly opens her eyes. The second she does Trevor's lips are on hers and she grunts at the rough collision but accepts it anyway. Her entire body is warm and she raises the sheets, offering him a space to crawl up into. The meth dealer flashes her a toothy grin and slips under the sheets with her. Monica struggles with the front of Trevor's jeans but he's there to assist her. The dirty blue jeans are off within seconds and so are his briefs in a messy pile somewhere on the floor. Monica's very tired and still exhausted from last night but she's alert enough to give her man some loving.

 

"How dirty do you want me to be today, Trevor?" she coos vicious intimacy up against her man's ear and gains a few shivers from his eager body. The heat of their breath and bodies makes their blood boil and Monica bites down onto Trevor's earlobe, gently sucking. The man swallows thickly and wraps his arms around her waist, burying his face into her neck, creating ugly love bites. "As dirty as you want, baby," he hums lowly and licks the dark hickies along side her neck, his fingers rolling down south to delicate regions.

The woman jerks upon contact and a giggle slips passed her lips. "Okay then, prepare yourself Philips," the dark haired beauty knows just how to get Trevor going and his hard cock jumps at her dangerous set of words. Needing the air to breathe, Trevor removes the sheet from his head and lays still, curious as to what the hell it is she's trying to do. 

He's smiling to himself, eyes closed, fingers dancing along her shoulders. "What's the hold up?" Trevor asks with a buck of his hips. He chuckles when his dick smacks her in the face and finally he feels her hands on him again, holding his hips steady and her breath is so damn hot against him that just the mere feeling can send him over the edge. Trevor bites his bottom lip and hums to himself, closing his eyes. The inside of her mouth is hot and very wet. His heart beats to extremes and his nails begin to claw the hell out of her shoulders. 

 

In retaliation the woman pushes down on his hips and it gets him to release the tight hold on her shoulders. "My bad..." he says breathlessly, losing his fingers in her thick hair instead. The intense sensations sends him into overdrive, the way she moves her tongue, how powerful her sucks are, when she cups his balls...damn she knew just how to treat a man. 

"Ohh, oh baby..." he's whimpering like a little child now, putting slight pressure on the back of her head trying so hard to fuck her mouth but her hands on his hips are strong and he eventually stops trying all together because he's frozen in place, eyes blown wide at the wet intruder. Trevor groans and pulls up the sheets to get a look at her. The expression on his face doesn't look pleased but he doesn't grab her hands or smack them away. Instead he lays back down and tries to focus on the pleasure, letting his eyes fall closed. Monica knows all about Trevor's sexuality and it's nothing that really bothers her; he takes what he wants and to Monica that's extremely hot. 

With Trevor's dick in her mouth, Monica pushes her index finger in all the way and the man's body jerks. She continues to tease him with her insane tongue movements while inserting a second finger. This one's wet too and she slips that one along with the first all the way inside. His jagged nails scrape at her scalp but she ignores the pain and resumes to please Mr. Philips. Along her sides, she can feel Trevor's thigh muscles contract and his stomach also. He's so close to blowing; taking him in deeper, Monica forces in a third finger, stretching him good this time. 

 

He's literally gasping for air and his back arches up off the mattress, her one hand losing it's grip on his hips. "Mh, yeah...oh sweet jesus oh darling...oh baby...fuck!" he chants pathetically letting his hips knock her in the face. The woman gags a few times by the force of his frantic hips but she gets used to it fairly quickly and with her free hand she massages his balls while the other continues to penetrate him.

 

"Ohh...oh fuck...fuckfuckfuck!!" with his few final gasps, Trevor releases his hot load all over the damn place. Monica doesn't say anything about the mess, she just tosses off the dirty sheets and reveals to Trevor her soiled face. Trevor's breathing is still a bit heavy but it eventually goes back to it's usual pace and he smiles, reaching down with his thumb to collect some of the semen. "That felt fucking amazing doll face," Trevor praises her and leans over the side of the bed to grab something for her to clean herself up with. 

 

The woman sighs and smiles weakly, giving Trevor's hairy belly button a sweet kiss. "I try," she says softly and takes the discarded pillow case from his hand, dragging it carefully across her face. There is some in her hair but she doesn't care, there's a shower. 

On her knees, Monica grabs all of her hair and pushes it to one side over her shoulder. Trevor just stares at her, watching her every move. "You my dear are too damn beautiful for the likes of me," he admits, sitting upright against the headboard, legs still spread wide. Monica smiles a stupid smile and wanders off into the bathroom. Trevor sits in silence now, his mind all screwed up from that amazing orgasm. Part of him is pleased by the outcome of their situation but the other part of him is pissed and upset. 

 

Monica was the one doing all the fucking work but he kept seeing that fucking piece of shit Michael. He can never tell Monica about any of his fucked up Michael fantasies, he knows he has them, he's not going to lie to himself but he's with someone now and he's happy with her. Almost everything about her though reminds him too much of the past, of his best friend he happened to fall in fucking love with.

 

Gritting his teeth and pulling out a pack of fresh cigarettes from his nightstand, Trevor jumps out of bed, grabs his briefs and jeans and heads outside to smoke. It's hot, so fucking hot...hot all over the fucking place. 

.

 

Michael finishes up breakfast after Tracey and Jimmy. Amanda remains at the table, finishing off her sausage links. "You're a wonderful cook, Amanda," Michael compliments the woman, stepping up behind her to rub her shoulders. The woman smiles and feels her cheeks heat up. It's been such a long time since Michael had said anything like that to her. 

 

When she's done chewing and swallows the remaining bits, she downs her glass of orange juice and drags Michael outside with her by the arm. Michael is surprised by her actions and when she pushes him and he goes falling backwards onto one of the pool side chairs, his confused expression disappears and transforms into something deviant. Amanda stands before him, slowly stripping herself in the open. Michael is a bit tense at the thought of getting caught, especially by Tracey or Jimmy but it's too late, Amanda is naked and absolutely ready for Michael.

 

He can't lie, he's definitely ready for whatever this is turning out to be. He motions for her with a flick of his finger and she straddles him, kissing him with everything she has. Who the hell knew he'd get his life back and be able to have fun with Amanda again?

 

.

 

While Monica showers, Trevor heads right for the pipe. He takes a seat on the couch, gets himself into a somewhat comfortable position, gives the thumb wheel a good flick and holds it right under the glass bulb, mindlessly watching the crystal turn to liquid. He's craving the meth sure, but he's craving more than just that. When he inhales the smoke, all of it, he sets the pipe down on the cushion beside him and slouches, mind going blank and his body floating on air. 

 

He can't feel a thing and his eyes close but he doesn't fall asleep. Trevor lets the high come over him and just sits there like a lifeless body.

 

"Trevor, Trevor?" a familiar voice calls out to him and it takes so much energy out of him just to try and open his eyes. He can feel his mouth move but can't hear a word that comes out of it. "Lay down, I'll get you an ice pack, you are burning up," Monica says, her voice so full of worry as she leaves his side. 

The man groans and drapes an arm over his eyes and Monica surprises him with a cold ice pack to the forehead. Trevor jumps and gives her a terrifying glare but he quickly realizes how much of a dick he's suddenly becoming and lays back down, trembling at the cold ice pack. "I wish you didn't smoke that shit Trevor," Monica says to him, using her opposite hand to rub his warm arms. He doesn't acknowledge her; all he does is go totally limp and falls right into a deep sleep, guess Meth does affect everyone differently. 

Amanda moves her hips a couple more times before she loses it, Michael just a minute behind. They both pant and shine of sweat and they stare at each other as if what they had just done was sinful. "Did you like it, Michael?" Amanda asks, climbing off of him and bending over to pick up her discarded clothes. Michael remains speechless while his clothes stick to him like fucking glue. He nods his head and flashes her a charming smile. 

 

"Definitely," and with that said, Michael pulls his boxers back up over his hips along with his shorts and zips himself up. He stands up, muscles aching from the chair and the two head back into the house, in search of a quick drink and maybe a shower.

 

Amanda removes two glasses from the cupboards above the sink and pours whiskey into both. "I never thought I would ever see the day that my husband isn't off killing someone, but instead filling me up," the woman admits and smiles, swallowing her whiskey in one drink, coming right up behind Michael. The ex-con man snickers and lets Amanda wind her arms around his waist. "Same here, and I'm glad we can be this close again, I really am," Michael tells the woman around him, patting his hands over hers. 

"I think I need a shower, I feel gross," Amanda snorts and pulls herself away from Michael, already halfway up the stairs; Michael follows in her footsteps. The two take a shower together and it's probably the closest they have ever been, mentally, sharing their thoughts and feelings while lathering themselves up, thinking about the past and how they used to be. Trevor popped into Michael's head a couple times but he doesn't say anything to Amanda. He keeps those thoughts to himself.

 

On the way to the bedroom in nothing but a towel, Michael gives his head a few shakes to free the water from his hair and picks out fresh clothes to wear. "I heard Trevor is finally with someone, so..." Amanda breaks the minute long silence and closes the door behind her, raking her fingers through her long hair. 

Michael nods his head and tries to wiggle himself out of that conversation, deciding on which shirt to wear, displayed across the bed. He doesn't say a word. "I'm just curious is all Michael, I guess I'm happy for the creep, just a little," the woman continues, taking a seat in front of her vanity, brushing her hair. Michael turns to her and shows her the shirt he plans on wearing. "You like this one?" he asks, totally ignoring her again but she sighs, turns around in her chair and gives him a thumbs up. Michael doesn't mean to upset her but he's not ready to get into that yet. 

 

"Hey, I think we should go out tonight," Michael begins, slipping on a pair of casual jeans and finally his blue polo, sitting at the foot of the bed to slip into his socks. Amanda finishes with her hair and stands up, walking over to Michael, and she sits beside him. "That sounds nice Michael," she comments and rests her head over her husband's shoulder, staring down at the floor. 

"As a family," he completes his unfinished sentence and it takes Amanda by surprise. She looks over at Michael and the two stare. "Oh, well, that sounds very nice, who-who are you??" she gives him a questioning look, teasing him of course and smiles on her way out of the bedroom to inform the two brats. With his minute or two alone, Michael thinks about Trevor; he's absolutely happy for him he's found someone but he's worried they won't last. Heartbreak is something Michael knows Trevor can't handle very well. He scratches his head and stands up letting out a sigh before leaving the room. 

 

.

 

Monica leaves Trevor's side and exits the trailer to grab a bite to eat and something for Trevor whenever he wakes up. She hops up into his truck in faded shorts and a dirty t-shirt of his, heading off which ever way she decides. She knows she's very attracted to Trevor in several ways, both physically and mentally but she doesn't really know yet if she can handle his meth issue. Monica has been around many drug addicts to know how they react. Her mother was a crack addict, probably still is somewhere on this planet. She needs a little break, just for a while. She's been with Trevor long enough to see how he reacts to the fucking meth and half the time it's not pretty. She grips the wheel very tightly and keeps on driving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Trevor will never recover from the pain Michael's cause him;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I am planning on making more of these Monica/Trevor fics because I just love them but this isn't the end of my Trevor/Michael kick, I have a lot more ideas in my crazy head! I hope you readers enjoy this last update!

Monica returns to Trevor an hour after leaving. It's already late in the afternoon so Trevor's got to be up by now. She enters the trailer and spots him on the couch, tapping away on his beat up cellphone. He taps his foot anxiously and sets his phone aside, shifting his eyes towards her. Monica brushes back some of her hair and smiles, claiming her spot beside the crazy man. 

 

"Where were ya'?" Trevor comes out and says what's on his mind, looking her up and down with a suspicious stare. The woman sniffs and turns so that her body is facing him, her legs curled up underneath her. It takes her a moment to answer but she's done nothing wrong. She knows where she's been all this time. "Just getting some fresh air, driving around aimlessly pretty much," she confesses and it's the truth, she's not once fed Trevor a lie. The man nods his head and turns to look at the front door. 

"I missed you," he says to her, his voice low and vulnerable, continuing to tap his foot against the torn up floor. He doesn't even look at her when he says it; he folds an arm over the back of the couch and pulls her close. Monica isn't surprised by his sudden tenderness, it's a Trevor thing. She's never met a man like him before and she is glad she's right here with him. 

 

Silence brushes on pass them and Trevor is staring at her. Monica sees pain, sadness, guilt and love in his yellowing eyes. "I-I missed you too," she gives it right back to him and scoots herself very close so that they are hip to hip. Trevor cups her shoulder and holds her close. He places a warm welcoming kiss to her forehead and then to the tip of her nose. The tip of her nose leads him to her cheeks, then her chin and finally to her lips. Most of the time, while Trevor is still lost in his high, he does things like this, kisses her, touches her so carefully like she's made of glass. 

 

The woman giggles unwittingly and is slowly pushed onto her back, inviting the man even further. Trevor's chest is warm and his hairs are damp from the heat; she smiles up at him, runs her fingertips up and down the wide length of his arms and gives him the required space he needs to wiggle between her knees.

The shorts she has on are ultimately revealing, especially with her knees bent forward like they are now and the man groans wickedly against her soft inner thigh and with both of his hands, he pulls her legs further apart, situates himself comfortably and pulls her shorts down with a couple gentle tugs. His hot breath against her most sensitive spots drives her crazy and her heart picks up a tremendous amount of speed within seconds. Trevor usually returns the favor and the excitement bubbles up in her stomach, already curling her toes. 

 

With her shorts and her panties long gone, Monica is exposed completely to Trevor. The heat of his breath, its just too much all at once. She shivers under him and he takes note of it. Grins and little smiles are all that he gives her when their eyes meet. She's clawing desperately at the armrest of the couch right behind her head, the urge to tear it to fucking shreds very strong.

Trevor's lips aren't quite heading to her center just yet. With his rough hands, the man splays his fingers against her soft warm belly, raising the shirt a little more until her little breasts are exposed. Monica sees the look in his eyes and she drops her head back down, biting down hard on her bottom lip. Trevor still doesn't speak but he lets his magic hands do all the talking. The meth dealer raises his body up and forward so that he's now sitting between her legs, looking down at her flushed face. 

 

He carefully gropes both of her breasts, massaging them while flicking his thumbs against her pink nubs as Monica tightens her legs around his lower waist, locking her ankles and pulls him in close. He lets out a little grunt and smiles, showing a bit of teeth. 

Trevor's hard and ready, but the difference between them is that she's been ready for fucking ever! The meth dealer sniffs something up his nose that Monica hadn't been aware of and he brings their bodies together again, smothering her lips with his. The woman whimpers into the heated kiss, their tongues dancing sloppily as both of their hands try to remove Trevor's jeans. During the kiss, Trevor accidentally bites Monica's lip and pierces the skin but she doesn't think anything of it.

 

Agitation spread across his face, Trevor leans forward again on his knees to wiggle his hips out of the god forsaken jeans. Monica smiles while watching him and eventually he gets them off and she quickly pulls the t-shirt up over her head and onto the floor. "It's so hot!" the woman groans and Trevor kisses her neck, tasting the sweetness of her skin. 

 

.

 

Monica's body convulses at the intensity of her orgasm, Trevor keeping up his tongue until she's done rocking her hips. It seems as though Trevor Philips is in expert in almost everything! He's great at mathematics and a total genius at sex. There's still more the man's good at but the sex is all that Monica cares about right now. He really knows how to work his tongue!

 

Trevor gives her some time to calm down and stretch out her muscles, leaving the couch to grab a beer. She watches him walk around naked; she takes note of all his many different muscles and how they move and flex with every step he takes. He's different from all the other men she's been with, a hell of a lot different. Half the time she thinks about him when she's out screwing lonely men for money. Monica's never been in love and she can honestly say she loves Trevor.

 

By the time he's downed his booze and Monica's stretched a little bit, Trevor comes back to her with a strange glimmer in his eye and licks his lips. "You taste good..." he comments on her womanly flavors and smiles down at her, coming in close. 

Monica smiles faintly in return and positions herself correctly with her back flat on the couch and legs spread wide but that's not how he wants it today, at this moment. Trevor draws a quick little circle with his index finger in the air and she's confused but she knows what it means. The woman slowly turns herself around with her belly against the couch and her ass in plain sight. She can see him stare wildly at her like some rabid animal. Trevor licks his lips again and gives his dick a few careful strokes before bending over to retrieve something from underneath the couch. Monica's still confused, more than ever, watching him do his thing. 

"What are you doing, Trevor?" the girl asks, looking over her shoulder at him. She notices the bottle of lube in his hand and her mind instantly goes blank, her ears ringing. Trevor tears open the condom in his other hand with his teeth and rolls it on over his dick with one hand. He catches her stare and gives her an honest answer. "You have a nice little ass baby, I think we should try something different," is all that he says but she already knows. His nonchalant tone can't help her at this moment.

 

She begins to sweat and this time its not from all the moisture in the air, her pores are screaming. "I-I don't know about this, anal sex is something I never tried and never thought of doing so," the blue eyed beauty admits, feeling more than just anxious, gripping the armrest tight. Trevor slides the bottle of lube back under the couch and rubs what he has in his hands over his dick. There's a lot of it and part of Monica is relieved but it's still going to hurt, she's going to feel more than just pleasure. "I'll be gentle, promise," Trevor says smoothly, attempting to calm her nerves with his voice but she's not calm. She drops her forehead onto the armrest and brings her arms up and over it, letting them drape over limp and motionless.

 

Trevor witnesses her actions and it irritates him to the point of him gritting his teeth. She's a woman, he can't hurt her but he can make her listen. "Monica, you gotta' want to try and enjoy it, you are in good hands doll, I won't hurt you," he says again, kneeling against the couch. Just how Michael would react, motionless and speechless. Trevor shakes his head of all the unwanted thoughts of Michael and he can't even believe he's thinking about that snake when he's about ready to have sex with his girl.

 

He meets her blue eyes and goes suddenly stiff. The second she looks over her shoulder that's when Michael takes her place, naked and all. Trevor growls and holds his head, staring down at the floor. Monica's surprised by Trevor but remains in the same position. He looks like he's hurting but every time Monica got herself involved when Trevor was in one of those moods, he flipped out and called her awful names. He's high as a fucking kite and that doesn't help him in this situation. 

"M-Monica," Trevor calls out her name in a whisper, staring at her. The woman stands up from the couch and comes up to Trevor, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know you won't hurt me..." the girl's words soften against his ear and she places a warm kiss against his sparrow tattoo right underneath his ear.

 

He shakes against her and it causes her to pull him in close. Trevor still doesn't tell Monica the truth, he can't hurt her, he doesn't want to hurt the woman he came to love like crazy. If he can't ever have Michael, he'd rather have her...

.

 

The De Santa family returns home, Tracey sighing, racing Jimmy up the stairs. When the kids disappear, so does Michael, leaving Amanda alone in the livingroom. They had a wonderful time, all of them together but it's time for them to go their separate ways again; staying too long together in one room will only cause problems. It's usually best if they just leave each other alone. Michael downs two glasses of hard whiskey and meets Amanda in the livingroom. She's already sprawled out on the couch, in her dress and all. Michael hasn't changed yet either and isn't planning on it any time soon. 

 

"Thank you for dinner, Michael," the brunette woman comments and looks up at Michael who returns the stare. He smiles down at her and she scoots herself over, giving him some room to sit. "You're welcome 'manda," he replies exhaustedly, staring down at her, her little head resting across his lap. She chuckles and coughs, her breath reeking of red wine. Michael sighs and begins to brush his fingers through her long locks of chocolate hair.

 

Michael finds himself thinking about Trevor. He destroyed Trevor, he spit on him and kicked him around too many times; Michael knows how Trevor works, he knows who he is and he hurts every god damn time he comes into contact with the poor man. Trevor has told Michael he wanted to be with him forever, never wanted to break the bond they once had...but Michael being the fucking snake he is, couldn't let that bond last. He thought about himself and no one else. He hates himself for everything he's done to the people who love him. 

 

Trevor and Monica spend the rest of the night in bed. The man holds her body close, collecting her warmth, crying into her neck. He hurts and so does she but all she can do is rub his arms and tell him everything will be alright, but it wont, nothing will ever be alright. Trevor couldn't even have sex with Monica without seeing Michael. He thinks about him while he holds her, he thinks of them both. Maybe some day Trevor will be able to get over Michael but he can't see that being any time soon, not while Monica's around.


End file.
